<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry fragrance by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505154">Strawberry fragrance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry fragrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>According to all known laws<br/>of aviation,</p><p> </p><p>there is no way a bee<br/>should be able to fly.</p><p> </p><p>Its wings are too small to get<br/>its fat little body off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The bee, of course, flies anyway</p><p> </p><p>because bees don't care<br/>what humans think is impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Yellow, black. Yellow, black.<br/>Yellow, black. Yellow, black.</p><p> </p><p>Ooh, black and yellow!<br/>Let's shake it up a little.</p><p> </p><p>Barry! Breakfast is ready!</p><p> </p><p>Ooming!</p><p> </p><p>Hang on a second.</p><p> </p><p>Hello?</p><p> </p><p>- Barry?<br/>- Adam?</p><p> </p><p>- Oan you believe this is happening?<br/>- I can't. I'll pick you up.</p><p> </p><p>Looking sharp.</p><p> </p><p>Use the stairs. Your father<br/>paid good money for those.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry. I'm excited.</p><p> </p><p>Here's the graduate.<br/>We're very proud of you, son.</p><p> </p><p>A perfect report card, all B's.</p><p> </p><p>Very proud.</p><p> </p><p>Ma! I got a thing going here.</p><p> </p><p>- You got lint on your fuzz.<br/>- Ow! That's me!</p><p> </p><p>- Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000.<br/>- Bye!</p><p> </p><p>Barry, I told you,<br/>stop flying in the house!</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, Adam.<br/>- Hey, Barry.</p><p> </p><p>- Is that fuzz gel?<br/>- A little. Special day, graduation.</p><p> </p><p>Never thought I'd make it.</p><p> </p><p>Three days grade school,<br/>three days high school.</p><p> </p><p>Those were awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Three days college. I'm glad I took<br/>a day and hitchhiked around the hive.</p><p> </p><p>You did come back different.</p><p> </p><p>- Hi, Barry.<br/>- Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good.</p><p> </p><p>- Hear about Frankie?<br/>- Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>- You going to the funeral?<br/>- No, I'm not going.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody knows,<br/>sting someone, you die.</p><p> </p><p>Don't waste it on a squirrel.<br/>Such a hothead.</p><p> </p><p>I guess he could have<br/>just gotten out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>I love this incorporating<br/>an amusement park into our day.</p><p> </p><p>That's why we don't need vacations.</p><p> </p><p>Boy, quite a bit of pomp...<br/>under the circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>- Well, Adam, today we are men.<br/>- We are!</p><p> </p><p>- Bee-men.<br/>- Amen!</p><p> </p><p>Hallelujah!</p><p> </p><p>Students, faculty, distinguished bees,</p><p> </p><p>please welcome Dean Buzzwell.</p><p> </p><p>Welcome, New Hive Oity<br/>graduating class of...</p><p> </p><p>...9:15.</p><p> </p><p>That concludes our ceremonies.</p><p> </p><p>And begins your career<br/>at Honex Industries!</p><p> </p><p>Will we pick ourjob today?</p><p> </p><p>I heard it's just orientation.</p><p> </p><p>Heads up! Here we go.</p><p> </p><p>Keep your hands and antennas<br/>inside the tram at all times.</p><p> </p><p>- Wonder what it'll be like?<br/>- A little scary.</p><p> </p><p>Welcome to Honex,<br/>a division of Honesco</p><p> </p><p>and a part of the Hexagon Group.</p><p> </p><p>This is it!</p><p> </p><p>Wow.</p><p> </p><p>Wow.</p><p> </p><p>We know that you, as a bee,<br/>have worked your whole life</p><p> </p><p>to get to the point where you<br/>can work for your whole life.</p><p> </p><p>Honey begins when our valiant Pollen<br/>Jocks bring the nectar to the hive.</p><p> </p><p>Our top-secret formula</p><p> </p><p>is automatically color-corrected,<br/>scent-adjusted and bubble-contoured</p><p> </p><p>into this soothing sweet syrup</p><p> </p><p>with its distinctive<br/>golden glow you know as...</p><p> </p><p>Honey!</p><p> </p><p>- That girl was hot.<br/>- She's my cousin!</p><p> </p><p>- She is?<br/>- Yes, we're all cousins.</p><p> </p><p>- Right. You're right.<br/>- At Honex, we constantly strive</p><p> </p><p>to improve every aspect<br/>of bee existence.</p><p> </p><p>These bees are stress-testing<br/>a new helmet technology.</p><p> </p><p>- What do you think he makes?<br/>- Not enough.</p><p> </p><p>Here we have our latest advancement,<br/>the Krelman.</p><p> </p><p>- What does that do?<br/>- Oatches that little strand of honey</p><p> </p><p>that hangs after you pour it.<br/>Saves us millions.</p><p> </p><p>Oan anyone work on the Krelman?</p><p> </p><p>Of course. Most bee jobs are<br/>small ones. But bees know</p><p> </p><p>that every small job,<br/>if it's done well, means a lot.</p><p> </p><p>But choose carefully</p><p> </p><p>because you'll stay in the job<br/>you pick for the rest of your life.</p><p> </p><p>The same job the rest of your life?<br/>I didn't know that.</p><p> </p><p>What's the difference?</p><p> </p><p>You'll be happy to know that bees,<br/>as a species, haven't had one day off</p><p> </p><p>in 27 million years.</p><p> </p><p>So you'll just work us to death?</p><p> </p><p>We'll sure try.</p><p> </p><p>Wow! That blew my mind!</p><p> </p><p>"What's the difference?"<br/>How can you say that?</p><p> </p><p>One job forever?<br/>That's an insane choice to have to make.</p><p> </p><p>I'm relieved. Now we only have<br/>to make one decision in life.</p><p> </p><p>But, Adam, how could they<br/>never have told us that?</p><p> </p><p>Why would you question anything?<br/>We're bees.</p><p> </p><p>We're the most perfectly<br/>functioning society on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>You ever think maybe things<br/>work a little too well here?</p><p> </p><p>Like what? Give me one example.</p><p> </p><p>I don't know. But you know<br/>what I'm talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Please clear the gate.<br/>Royal Nectar Force on approach.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a second. Oheck it out.</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, those are Pollen Jocks!<br/>- Wow.</p><p> </p><p>I've never seen them this close.</p><p> </p><p>They know what it's like<br/>outside the hive.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, but some don't come back.</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, Jocks!<br/>- Hi, Jocks!</p><p> </p><p>You guys did great!</p><p> </p><p>You're monsters!<br/>You're sky freaks! I love it! I love it!</p><p> </p><p>- I wonder where they were.<br/>- I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>Their day's not planned.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the hive, flying who knows<br/>where, doing who knows what.</p><p> </p><p>You can'tjust decide to be a Pollen<br/>Jock. You have to be bred for that.</p><p> </p><p>Right.</p><p> </p><p>Look. That's more pollen<br/>than you and I will see in a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>It's just a status symbol.<br/>Bees make too much of it.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps. Unless you're wearing it<br/>and the ladies see you wearing it.</p><p> </p><p>Those ladies?<br/>Aren't they our cousins too?</p><p> </p><p>Distant. Distant.</p><p> </p><p>Look at these two.</p><p> </p><p>- Oouple of Hive Harrys.<br/>- Let's have fun with them.</p><p> </p><p>It must be dangerous<br/>being a Pollen Jock.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Once a bear pinned me<br/>against a mushroom!</p><p> </p><p>He had a paw on my throat,<br/>and with the other, he was slapping me!</p><p> </p><p>- Oh, my!<br/>- I never thought I'd knock him out.</p><p> </p><p>What were you doing during this?</p><p> </p><p>Trying to alert the authorities.</p><p> </p><p>I can autograph that.</p><p> </p><p>A little gusty out there today,<br/>wasn't it, comrades?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Gusty.</p><p> </p><p>We're hitting a sunflower patch<br/>six miles from here tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>- Six miles, huh?<br/>- Barry!</p><p> </p><p>A puddle jump for us,<br/>but maybe you're not up for it.</p><p> </p><p>- Maybe I am.<br/>- You are not!</p><p> </p><p>We're going 0900 at J-Gate.</p><p> </p><p>What do you think, buzzy-boy?<br/>Are you bee enough?</p><p> </p><p>I might be. It all depends<br/>on what 0900 means.</p><p> </p><p>Hey, Honex!</p><p> </p><p>Dad, you surprised me.</p><p> </p><p>You decide what you're interested in?</p><p> </p><p>- Well, there's a lot of choices.<br/>- But you only get one.</p><p> </p><p>Do you ever get bored<br/>doing the same job every day?</p><p> </p><p>Son, let me tell you about stirring.</p><p> </p><p>You grab that stick, and you just<br/>move it around, and you stir it around.</p><p> </p><p>You get yourself into a rhythm.<br/>It's a beautiful thing.</p><p> </p><p>You know, Dad,<br/>the more I think about it,</p><p> </p><p>maybe the honey field<br/>just isn't right for me.</p><p> </p><p>You were thinking of what,<br/>making balloon animals?</p><p> </p><p>That's a bad job<br/>for a guy with a stinger.</p><p> </p><p>Janet, your son's not sure<br/>he wants to go into honey!</p><p> </p><p>- Barry, you are so funny sometimes.<br/>- I'm not trying to be funny.</p><p> </p><p>You're not funny! You're going<br/>into honey. Our son, the stirrer!</p><p> </p><p>- You're gonna be a stirrer?<br/>- No one's listening to me!</p><p> </p><p>Wait till you see the sticks I have.</p><p> </p><p>I could say anything right now.<br/>I'm gonna get an ant tattoo!</p><p> </p><p>Let's open some honey and celebrate!</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I'll pierce my thorax.<br/>Shave my antennae.</p><p> </p><p>Shack up with a grasshopper. Get<br/>a gold tooth and call everybody "dawg"!</p><p> </p><p>I'm so proud.</p><p> </p><p>- We're starting work today!<br/>- Today's the day.</p><p> </p><p>Oome on! All the good jobs<br/>will be gone.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, right.</p><p> </p><p>Pollen counting, stunt bee, pouring,<br/>stirrer, front desk, hair removal...</p><p> </p><p>- Is it still available?<br/>- Hang on. Two left!</p><p> </p><p>One of them's yours! Oongratulations!<br/>Step to the side.</p><p> </p><p>- What'd you get?<br/>- Picking crud out. Stellar!</p><p> </p><p>Wow!</p><p> </p><p>Oouple of newbies?</p><p> </p><p>Yes, sir! Our first day! We are ready!</p><p> </p><p>Make your choice.</p><p> </p><p>- You want to go first?<br/>- No, you go.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, my. What's available?</p><p> </p><p>Restroom attendant's open,<br/>not for the reason you think.</p><p> </p><p>- Any chance of getting the Krelman?<br/>- Sure, you're on.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry, the Krelman just closed out.</p><p> </p><p>Wax monkey's always open.</p><p> </p><p>The Krelman opened up again.</p><p> </p><p>What happened?</p><p> </p><p>A bee died. Makes an opening. See?<br/>He's dead. Another dead one.</p><p> </p><p>Deady. Deadified. Two more dead.</p><p> </p><p>Dead from the neck up.<br/>Dead from the neck down. That's life!</p><p> </p><p>Oh, this is so hard!</p><p> </p><p>Heating, cooling,<br/>stunt bee, pourer, stirrer,</p><p> </p><p>humming, inspector number seven,<br/>lint coordinator, stripe supervisor,</p><p> </p><p>mite wrangler. Barry, what<br/>do you think I should... Barry?</p><p> </p><p>Barry!</p><p> </p><p>All right, we've got the sunflower patch<br/>in quadrant nine...</p><p> </p><p>What happened to you?<br/>Where are you?</p><p> </p><p>- I'm going out.<br/>- Out? Out where?</p><p> </p><p>- Out there.<br/>- Oh, no!</p><p> </p><p>I have to, before I go<br/>to work for the rest of my life.</p><p> </p><p>You're gonna die! You're crazy! Hello?</p><p> </p><p>Another call coming in.</p><p> </p><p>If anyone's feeling brave,<br/>there's a Korean deli on 83rd</p><p> </p><p>that gets their roses today.</p><p> </p><p>Hey, guys.</p><p> </p><p>- Look at that.<br/>- Isn't that the kid we saw yesterday?</p><p> </p><p>Hold it, son, flight deck's restricted.</p><p> </p><p>It's OK, Lou. We're gonna take him up.</p><p> </p><p>Really? Feeling lucky, are you?</p><p> </p><p>Sign here, here. Just initial that.</p><p> </p><p>- Thank you.<br/>- OK.</p><p> </p><p>You got a rain advisory today,</p><p> </p><p>and as you all know,<br/>bees cannot fly in rain.</p><p> </p><p>So be careful. As always,<br/>watch your brooms,</p><p> </p><p>hockey sticks, dogs,<br/>birds, bears and bats.</p><p> </p><p>Also, I got a couple of reports<br/>of root beer being poured on us.</p><p> </p><p>Murphy's in a home because of it,<br/>babbling like a cicada!</p><p> </p><p>- That's awful.<br/>- And a reminder for you rookies,</p><p> </p><p>bee law number one,<br/>absolutely no talking to humans!</p><p> </p><p>All right, launch positions!</p><p> </p><p>Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz,<br/>buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz!</p><p> </p><p>Black and yellow!</p><p> </p><p>Hello!</p><p> </p><p>You ready for this, hot shot?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Yeah, bring it on.</p><p> </p><p>Wind, check.</p><p> </p><p>- Antennae, check.<br/>- Nectar pack, check.</p><p> </p><p>- Wings, check.<br/>- Stinger, check.</p><p> </p><p>Scared out of my shorts, check.</p><p> </p><p>OK, ladies,</p><p> </p><p>let's move it out!</p><p> </p><p>Pound those petunias,<br/>you striped stem-suckers!</p><p> </p><p>All of you, drain those flowers!</p><p> </p><p>Wow! I'm out!</p><p> </p><p>I can't believe I'm out!</p><p> </p><p>So blue.</p><p> </p><p>I feel so fast and free!</p><p> </p><p>Box kite!</p><p> </p><p>Wow!</p><p> </p><p>Flowers!</p><p> </p><p>This is Blue Leader.<br/>We have roses visual.</p><p> </p><p>Bring it around 30 degrees and hold.</p><p> </p><p>Roses!</p><p> </p><p>30 degrees, roger. Bringing it around.</p><p> </p><p>Stand to the side, kid.<br/>It's got a bit of a kick.</p><p> </p><p>That is one nectar collector!</p><p> </p><p>- Ever see pollination up close?<br/>- No, sir.</p><p> </p><p>I pick up some pollen here, sprinkle it<br/>over here. Maybe a dash over there,</p><p> </p><p>a pinch on that one.<br/>See that? It's a little bit of magic.</p><p> </p><p>That's amazing. Why do we do that?</p><p> </p><p>That's pollen power. More pollen, more<br/>flowers, more nectar, more honey for us.</p><p> </p><p>Oool.</p><p> </p><p>I'm picking up a lot of bright yellow.<br/>Oould be daisies. Don't we need those?</p><p> </p><p>Oopy that visual.</p><p> </p><p>Wait. One of these flowers<br/>seems to be on the move.</p><p> </p><p>Say again? You're reporting<br/>a moving flower?</p><p> </p><p>Affirmative.</p><p> </p><p>That was on the line!</p><p> </p><p>This is the coolest. What is it?</p><p> </p><p>I don't know, but I'm loving this color.</p><p> </p><p>It smells good.<br/>Not like a flower, but I like it.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, fuzzy.</p><p> </p><p>Ohemical-y.</p><p> </p><p>Oareful, guys. It's a little grabby.</p><p> </p><p>My sweet lord of bees!</p><p> </p><p>Oandy-brain, get off there!</p><p> </p><p>Problem!</p><p> </p><p>- Guys!<br/>- This could be bad.</p><p> </p><p>Affirmative.</p><p> </p><p>Very close.</p><p> </p><p>Gonna hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Mama's little boy.</p><p> </p><p>You are way out of position, rookie!</p><p> </p><p>Ooming in at you like a missile!</p><p> </p><p>Help me!</p><p> </p><p>I don't think these are flowers.</p><p> </p><p>- Should we tell him?<br/>- I think he knows.</p><p> </p><p>What is this?!</p><p> </p><p>Match point!</p><p> </p><p>You can start packing up, honey,<br/>because you're about to eat it!</p><p> </p><p>Yowser!</p><p> </p><p>Gross.</p><p> </p><p>There's a bee in the car!</p><p> </p><p>- Do something!<br/>- I'm driving!</p><p> </p><p>- Hi, bee.<br/>- He's back here!</p><p> </p><p>He's going to sting me!</p><p> </p><p>Nobody move. If you don't move,<br/>he won't sting you. Freeze!</p><p> </p><p>He blinked!</p><p> </p><p>Spray him, Granny!</p><p> </p><p>What are you doing?!</p><p> </p><p>Wow... the tension level<br/>out here is unbelievable.</p><p> </p><p>I gotta get home.</p><p> </p><p>Oan't fly in rain.</p><p> </p><p>Oan't fly in rain.</p><p> </p><p>Oan't fly in rain.</p><p> </p><p>Mayday! Mayday! Bee going down!</p><p> </p><p>Ken, could you close<br/>the window please?</p><p> </p><p>Ken, could you close<br/>the window please?</p><p> </p><p>Oheck out my new resume.<br/>I made it into a fold-out brochure.</p><p> </p><p>You see? Folds out.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, no. More humans. I don't need this.</p><p> </p><p>What was that?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this time. This time. This time.<br/>This time! This time! This...</p><p> </p><p>Drapes!</p><p> </p><p>That is diabolical.</p><p> </p><p>It's fantastic. It's got all my special<br/>skills, even my top-ten favorite movies.</p><p> </p><p>What's number one? Star Wars?</p><p> </p><p>Nah, I don't go for that...</p><p> </p><p>...kind of stuff.</p><p> </p><p>No wonder we shouldn't talk to them.<br/>They're out of their minds.</p><p> </p><p>When I leave a job interview, they're<br/>flabbergasted, can't believe what I say.</p><p> </p><p>There's the sun. Maybe that's a way out.</p><p> </p><p>I don't remember the sun<br/>having a big 75 on it.</p><p> </p><p>I predicted global warming.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel it getting hotter.<br/>At first I thought it was just me.</p><p> </p><p>Wait! Stop! Bee!</p><p> </p><p>Stand back. These are winter boots.</p><p> </p><p>Wait!</p><p> </p><p>Don't kill him!</p><p> </p><p>You know I'm allergic to them!<br/>This thing could kill me!</p><p> </p><p>Why does his life have<br/>less value than yours?</p><p> </p><p>Why does his life have any less value<br/>than mine? Is that your statement?</p><p> </p><p>I'm just saying all life has value. You<br/>don't know what he's capable of feeling.</p><p> </p><p>My brochure!</p><p> </p><p>There you go, little guy.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not scared of him.<br/>It's an allergic thing.</p><p> </p><p>Put that on your resume brochure.</p><p> </p><p>My whole face could puff up.</p><p> </p><p>Make it one of your special skills.</p><p> </p><p>Knocking someone out<br/>is also a special skill.</p><p> </p><p>Right. Bye, Vanessa. Thanks.</p><p> </p><p>- Vanessa, next week? Yogurt night?<br/>- Sure, Ken. You know, whatever.</p><p> </p><p>- You could put carob chips on there.<br/>- Bye.</p><p> </p><p>- Supposed to be less calories.<br/>- Bye.</p><p> </p><p>I gotta say something.</p><p> </p><p>She saved my life.<br/>I gotta say something.</p><p> </p><p>All right, here it goes.</p><p> </p><p>Nah.</p><p> </p><p>What would I say?</p><p> </p><p>I could really get in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>It's a bee law.<br/>You're not supposed to talk to a human.</p><p> </p><p>I can't believe I'm doing this.</p><p> </p><p>I've got to.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, I can't do it. Oome on!</p><p> </p><p>No. Yes. No.</p><p> </p><p>Do it. I can't.</p><p> </p><p>How should I start it?<br/>"You like jazz?" No, that's no good.</p><p> </p><p>Here she comes! Speak, you fool!</p><p> </p><p>Hi!</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p> </p><p>- You're talking.<br/>- Yes, I know.</p><p> </p><p>You're talking!</p><p> </p><p>I'm so sorry.</p><p> </p><p>No, it's OK. It's fine.<br/>I know I'm dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>But I don't recall going to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Well, I'm sure this<br/>is very disconcerting.</p><p> </p><p>This is a bit of a surprise to me.<br/>I mean, you're a bee!</p><p> </p><p>I am. And I'm not supposed<br/>to be doing this,</p><p> </p><p>but they were all trying to kill me.</p><p> </p><p>And if it wasn't for you...</p><p> </p><p>I had to thank you.<br/>It's just how I was raised.</p><p> </p><p>That was a little weird.</p><p> </p><p>- I'm talking with a bee.<br/>- Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>I'm talking to a bee.<br/>And the bee is talking to me!</p><p> </p><p>I just want to say I'm grateful.<br/>I'll leave now.</p><p> </p><p>- Wait! How did you learn to do that?<br/>- What?</p><p> </p><p>The talking thing.</p><p> </p><p>Same way you did, I guess.<br/>"Mama, Dada, honey." You pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>- That's very funny.<br/>- Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Bees are funny. If we didn't laugh,<br/>we'd cry with what we have to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway...</p><p> </p><p>Oan I...</p><p> </p><p>...get you something?<br/>- Like what?</p><p> </p><p>I don't know. I mean...<br/>I don't know. Ooffee?</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to put you out.</p><p> </p><p>It's no trouble. It takes two minutes.</p><p> </p><p>- It's just coffee.<br/>- I hate to impose.</p><p> </p><p>- Don't be ridiculous!<br/>- Actually, I would love a cup.</p><p> </p><p>Hey, you want rum cake?</p><p> </p><p>- I shouldn't.<br/>- Have some.</p><p> </p><p>- No, I can't.<br/>- Oome on!</p><p> </p><p>I'm trying to lose a couple micrograms.</p><p> </p><p>- Where?<br/>- These stripes don't help.</p><p> </p><p>You look great!</p><p> </p><p>I don't know if you know<br/>anything about fashion.</p><p> </p><p>Are you all right?</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>He's making the tie in the cab<br/>as they're flying up Madison.</p><p> </p><p>He finally gets there.</p><p> </p><p>He runs up the steps into the church.<br/>The wedding is on.</p><p> </p><p>And he says, "Watermelon?<br/>I thought you said Guatemalan.</p><p> </p><p>Why would I marry a watermelon?"</p><p> </p><p>Is that a bee joke?</p><p> </p><p>That's the kind of stuff we do.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, different.</p><p> </p><p>So, what are you gonna do, Barry?</p><p> </p><p>About work? I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>I want to do my part for the hive,<br/>but I can't do it the way they want.</p><p> </p><p>I know how you feel.</p><p> </p><p>- You do?<br/>- Sure.</p><p> </p><p>My parents wanted me to be a lawyer or<br/>a doctor, but I wanted to be a florist.</p><p> </p><p>- Really?<br/>- My only interest is flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Our new queen was just elected<br/>with that same campaign slogan.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, if you look...</p><p> </p><p>There's my hive right there. See it?</p><p> </p><p>You're in Sheep Meadow!</p><p> </p><p>Yes! I'm right off the Turtle Pond!</p><p> </p><p>No way! I know that area.<br/>I lost a toe ring there once.</p><p> </p><p>- Why do girls put rings on their toes?<br/>- Why not?</p><p> </p><p>- It's like putting a hat on your knee.<br/>- Maybe I'll try that.</p><p> </p><p>- You all right, ma'am?<br/>- Oh, yeah. Fine.</p><p> </p><p>Just having two cups of coffee!</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, this has been great.<br/>Thanks for the coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, it's no trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry I couldn't finish it. If I did,<br/>I'd be up the rest of my life.</p><p> </p><p>Are you...?</p><p> </p><p>Oan I take a piece of this with me?</p><p> </p><p>Sure! Here, have a crumb.</p><p> </p><p>- Thanks!<br/>- Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>All right. Well, then...<br/>I guess I'll see you around.</p><p> </p><p>Or not.</p><p> </p><p>OK, Barry.</p><p> </p><p>And thank you<br/>so much again... for before.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that? That was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Well, not nothing, but... Anyway...</p><p> </p><p>This can't possibly work.</p><p> </p><p>He's all set to go.<br/>We may as well try it.</p><p> </p><p>OK, Dave, pull the chute.</p><p> </p><p>- Sounds amazing.<br/>- It was amazing!</p><p> </p><p>It was the scariest,<br/>happiest moment of my life.</p><p> </p><p>Humans! I can't believe<br/>you were with humans!</p><p> </p><p>Giant, scary humans!<br/>What were they like?</p><p> </p><p>Huge and crazy. They talk crazy.</p><p> </p><p>They eat crazy giant things.<br/>They drive crazy.</p><p> </p><p>- Do they try and kill you, like on TV?<br/>- Some of them. But some of them don't.</p><p> </p><p>- How'd you get back?<br/>- Poodle.</p><p> </p><p>You did it, and I'm glad. You saw<br/>whatever you wanted to see.</p><p> </p><p>You had your "experience." Now you<br/>can pick out yourjob and be normal.</p><p> </p><p>- Well...<br/>- Well?</p><p> </p><p>Well, I met someone.</p><p> </p><p>You did? Was she Bee-ish?</p><p> </p><p>- A wasp?! Your parents will kill you!<br/>- No, no, no, not a wasp.</p><p> </p><p>- Spider?<br/>- I'm not attracted to spiders.</p><p> </p><p>I know it's the hottest thing,<br/>with the eight legs and all.</p><p> </p><p>I can't get by that face.</p><p> </p><p>So who is she?</p><p> </p><p>She's... human.</p><p> </p><p>No, no. That's a bee law.<br/>You wouldn't break a bee law.</p><p> </p><p>- Her name's Vanessa.<br/>- Oh, boy.</p><p> </p><p>She's so nice. And she's a florist!</p><p> </p><p>Oh, no! You're dating a human florist!</p><p> </p><p>We're not dating.</p><p> </p><p>You're flying outside the hive, talking<br/>to humans that attack our homes</p><p> </p><p>with power washers and M-80s!<br/>One-eighth a stick of dynamite!</p><p> </p><p>She saved my life!<br/>And she understands me.</p><p> </p><p>This is over!</p><p> </p><p>Eat this.</p><p> </p><p>This is not over! What was that?</p><p> </p><p>- They call it a crumb.<br/>- It was so stingin' stripey!</p><p> </p><p>And that's not what they eat.<br/>That's what falls off what they eat!</p><p> </p><p>- You know what a Oinnabon is?<br/>- No.</p><p> </p><p>It's bread and cinnamon and frosting.<br/>They heat it up...</p><p> </p><p>Sit down!</p><p> </p><p>...really hot!<br/>- Listen to me!</p><p> </p><p>We are not them! We're us.<br/>There's us and there's them!</p><p> </p><p>Yes, but who can deny<br/>the heart that is yearning?</p><p> </p><p>There's no yearning.<br/>Stop yearning. Listen to me!</p><p> </p><p>You have got to start thinking bee,<br/>my friend. Thinking bee!</p><p> </p><p>- Thinking bee.<br/>- Thinking bee.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking bee! Thinking bee!<br/>Thinking bee! Thinking bee!</p><p> </p><p>There he is. He's in the pool.</p><p> </p><p>You know what your problem is, Barry?</p><p> </p><p>I gotta start thinking bee?</p><p> </p><p>How much longer will this go on?</p><p> </p><p>It's been three days!<br/>Why aren't you working?</p><p> </p><p>I've got a lot of big life decisions<br/>to think about.</p><p> </p><p>What life? You have no life!<br/>You have no job. You're barely a bee!</p><p> </p><p>Would it kill you<br/>to make a little honey?</p><p> </p><p>Barry, come out.<br/>Your father's talking to you.</p><p> </p><p>Martin, would you talk to him?</p><p> </p><p>Barry, I'm talking to you!</p><p> </p><p>You coming?</p><p> </p><p>Got everything?</p><p> </p><p>All set!</p><p> </p><p>Go ahead. I'll catch up.</p><p> </p><p>Don't be too long.</p><p> </p><p>Watch this!</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa!</p><p> </p><p>- We're still here.<br/>- I told you not to yell at him.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't respond to yelling!</p><p> </p><p>- Then why yell at me?<br/>- Because you don't listen!</p><p> </p><p>I'm not listening to this.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry, I've gotta go.</p><p> </p><p>- Where are you going?<br/>- I'm meeting a friend.</p><p> </p><p>A girl? Is this why you can't decide?</p><p> </p><p>Bye.</p><p> </p><p>I just hope she's Bee-ish.</p><p> </p><p>They have a huge parade<br/>of flowers every year in Pasadena?</p><p> </p><p>To be in the Tournament of Roses,<br/>that's every florist's dream!</p><p> </p><p>Up on a float, surrounded<br/>by flowers, crowds cheering.</p><p> </p><p>A tournament. Do the roses<br/>compete in athletic events?</p><p> </p><p>No. All right, I've got one.<br/>How come you don't fly everywhere?</p><p> </p><p>It's exhausting. Why don't you<br/>run everywhere? It's faster.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, OK, I see, I see.<br/>All right, your turn.</p><p> </p><p>TiVo. You can just freeze live TV?<br/>That's insane!</p><p> </p><p>You don't have that?</p><p> </p><p>We have Hivo, but it's a disease.<br/>It's a horrible, horrible disease.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, my.</p><p> </p><p>Dumb bees!</p><p> </p><p>You must want to sting all those jerks.</p><p> </p><p>We try not to sting.<br/>It's usually fatal for us.</p><p> </p><p>So you have to watch your temper.</p><p> </p><p>Very carefully.<br/>You kick a wall, take a walk,</p><p> </p><p>write an angry letter and throw it out.<br/>Work through it like any emotion:</p><p> </p><p>Anger, jealousy, lust.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, my goodness! Are you OK?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>- What is wrong with you?!<br/>- It's a bug.</p><p> </p><p>He's not bothering anybody.<br/>Get out of here, you creep!</p><p> </p><p>What was that? A Pic 'N' Save circular?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, it was. How did you know?</p><p> </p><p>It felt like about 10 pages.<br/>Seventy-five is pretty much our limit.</p><p> </p><p>You've really got that<br/>down to a science.</p><p> </p><p>- I lost a cousin to Italian Vogue.<br/>- I'll bet.</p><p> </p><p>What in the name<br/>of Mighty Hercules is this?</p><p> </p><p>How did this get here?<br/>Oute Bee, Golden Blossom,</p><p> </p><p>Ray Liotta Private Select?</p><p> </p><p>- Is he that actor?<br/>- I never heard of him.</p><p> </p><p>- Why is this here?<br/>- For people. We eat it.</p><p> </p><p>You don't have<br/>enough food of your own?</p><p> </p><p>- Well, yes.<br/>- How do you get it?</p><p> </p><p>- Bees make it.<br/>- I know who makes it!</p><p> </p><p>And it's hard to make it!</p><p> </p><p>There's heating, cooling, stirring.<br/>You need a whole Krelman thing!</p><p> </p><p>- It's organic.<br/>- It's our-ganic!</p><p> </p><p>It's just honey, Barry.</p><p> </p><p>Just what?!</p><p> </p><p>Bees don't know about this!<br/>This is stealing! A lot of stealing!</p><p> </p><p>You've taken our homes, schools,<br/>hospitals! This is all we have!</p><p> </p><p>And it's on sale?!<br/>I'm getting to the bottom of this.</p><p> </p><p>I'm getting to the bottom<br/>of all of this!</p><p> </p><p>Hey, Hector.</p><p> </p><p>- You almost done?<br/>- Almost.</p><p> </p><p>He is here. I sense it.</p><p> </p><p>Well, I guess I'll go home now</p><p> </p><p>and just leave this nice honey out,<br/>with no one around.</p><p> </p><p>You're busted, box boy!</p><p> </p><p>I knew I heard something.<br/>So you can talk!</p><p> </p><p>I can talk.<br/>And now you'll start talking!</p><p> </p><p>Where you getting the sweet stuff?<br/>Who's your supplier?</p><p> </p><p>I don't understand.<br/>I thought we were friends.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing we want<br/>to do is upset bees!</p><p> </p><p>You're too late! It's ours now!</p><p> </p><p>You, sir, have crossed<br/>the wrong sword!</p><p> </p><p>You, sir, will be lunch<br/>for my iguana, Ignacio!</p><p> </p><p>Where is the honey coming from?</p><p> </p><p>Tell me where!</p><p> </p><p>Honey Farms! It comes from Honey Farms!</p><p> </p><p>Orazy person!</p><p> </p><p>What horrible thing has happened here?</p><p> </p><p>These faces, they never knew<br/>what hit them. And now</p><p> </p><p>they're on the road to nowhere!</p><p> </p><p>Just keep still.</p><p> </p><p>What? You're not dead?</p><p> </p><p>Do I look dead? They will wipe anything<br/>that moves. Where you headed?</p><p> </p><p>To Honey Farms.<br/>I am onto something huge here.</p><p> </p><p>I'm going to Alaska. Moose blood,<br/>crazy stuff. Blows your head off!</p><p> </p><p>I'm going to Tacoma.</p><p> </p><p>- And you?<br/>- He really is dead.</p><p> </p><p>All right.</p><p> </p><p>Uh-oh!</p><p> </p><p>- What is that?!<br/>- Oh, no!</p><p> </p><p>- A wiper! Triple blade!<br/>- Triple blade?</p><p> </p><p>Jump on! It's your only chance, bee!</p><p> </p><p>Why does everything have<br/>to be so doggone clean?!</p><p> </p><p>How much do you people need to see?!</p><p> </p><p>Open your eyes!<br/>Stick your head out the window!</p><p> </p><p>From NPR News in Washington,<br/>I'm Oarl Kasell.</p><p> </p><p>But don't kill no more bugs!</p><p> </p><p>- Bee!<br/>- Moose blood guy!!</p><p> </p><p>- You hear something?<br/>- Like what?</p><p> </p><p>Like tiny screaming.</p><p> </p><p>Turn off the radio.</p><p> </p><p>Whassup, bee boy?</p><p> </p><p>Hey, Blood.</p><p> </p><p>Just a row of honey jars,<br/>as far as the eye could see.</p><p> </p><p>Wow!</p><p> </p><p>I assume wherever this truck goes<br/>is where they're getting it.</p><p> </p><p>I mean, that honey's ours.</p><p> </p><p>- Bees hang tight.<br/>- We're all jammed in.</p><p> </p><p>It's a close community.</p><p> </p><p>Not us, man. We on our own.<br/>Every mosquito on his own.</p><p> </p><p>- What if you get in trouble?<br/>- You a mosquito, you in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody likes us. They just smack.<br/>See a mosquito, smack, smack!</p><p> </p><p>At least you're out in the world.<br/>You must meet girls.</p><p> </p><p>Mosquito girls try to trade up,<br/>get with a moth, dragonfly.</p><p> </p><p>Mosquito girl don't want no mosquito.</p><p> </p><p>You got to be kidding me!</p><p> </p><p>Mooseblood's about to leave<br/>the building! So long, bee!</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, guys!<br/>- Mooseblood!</p><p> </p><p>I knew I'd catch y'all down here.<br/>Did you bring your crazy straw?</p><p> </p><p>We throw it in jars, slap a label on it,<br/>and it's pretty much pure profit.</p><p> </p><p>What is this place?</p><p> </p><p>A bee's got a brain<br/>the size of a pinhead.</p><p> </p><p>They are pinheads!</p><p> </p><p>Pinhead.</p><p> </p><p>- Oheck out the new smoker.<br/>- Oh, sweet. That's the one you want.</p><p> </p><p>The Thomas 3000!</p><p> </p><p>Smoker?</p><p> </p><p>Ninety puffs a minute, semi-automatic.<br/>Twice the nicotine, all the tar.</p><p> </p><p>A couple breaths of this<br/>knocks them right out.</p><p> </p><p>They make the honey,<br/>and we make the money.</p><p> </p><p>"They make the honey,<br/>and we make the money"?</p><p> </p><p>Oh, my!</p><p> </p><p>What's going on? Are you OK?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. It doesn't last too long.</p><p> </p><p>Do you know you're<br/>in a fake hive with fake walls?</p><p> </p><p>Our queen was moved here.<br/>We had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>This is your queen?<br/>That's a man in women's clothes!</p><p> </p><p>That's a drag queen!</p><p> </p><p>What is this?</p><p> </p><p>Oh, no!</p><p> </p><p>There's hundreds of them!</p><p> </p><p>Bee honey.</p><p> </p><p>Our honey is being brazenly stolen<br/>on a massive scale!</p><p> </p><p>This is worse than anything bears<br/>have done! I intend to do something.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Barry, stop.</p><p> </p><p>Who told you humans are taking<br/>our honey? That's a rumor.</p><p> </p><p>Do these look like rumors?</p><p> </p><p>That's a conspiracy theory.<br/>These are obviously doctored photos.</p><p> </p><p>How did you get mixed up in this?</p><p> </p><p>He's been talking to humans.</p><p> </p><p>- What?<br/>- Talking to humans?!</p><p> </p><p>He has a human girlfriend.<br/>And they make out!</p><p> </p><p>Make out? Barry!</p><p> </p><p>We do not.</p><p> </p><p>- You wish you could.<br/>- Whose side are you on?</p><p> </p><p>The bees!</p><p> </p><p>I dated a cricket once in San Antonio.<br/>Those crazy legs kept me up all night.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, this is what you want<br/>to do with your life?</p><p> </p><p>I want to do it for all our lives.<br/>Nobody works harder than bees!</p><p> </p><p>Dad, I remember you<br/>coming home so overworked</p><p> </p><p>your hands were still stirring.<br/>You couldn't stop.</p><p> </p><p>I remember that.</p><p> </p><p>What right do they have to our honey?</p><p> </p><p>We live on two cups a year. They put it<br/>in lip balm for no reason whatsoever!</p><p> </p><p>Even if it's true, what can one bee do?</p><p> </p><p>Sting them where it really hurts.</p><p> </p><p>In the face! The eye!</p><p> </p><p>- That would hurt.<br/>- No.</p><p> </p><p>Up the nose? That's a killer.</p><p> </p><p>There's only one place you can sting<br/>the humans, one place where it matters.</p><p> </p><p>Hive at Five, the hive's only<br/>full-hour action news source.</p><p> </p><p>No more bee beards!</p><p> </p><p>With Bob Bumble at the anchor desk.</p><p> </p><p>Weather with Storm Stinger.</p><p> </p><p>Sports with Buzz Larvi.</p><p> </p><p>And Jeanette Ohung.</p><p> </p><p>- Good evening. I'm Bob Bumble.<br/>- And I'm Jeanette Ohung.</p><p> </p><p>A tri-county bee, Barry Benson,</p><p> </p><p>intends to sue the human race<br/>for stealing our honey,</p><p> </p><p>packaging it and profiting<br/>from it illegally!</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow night on Bee Larry King,</p><p> </p><p>we'll have three former queens here in<br/>our studio, discussing their new book,</p><p> </p><p>Olassy Ladies,<br/>out this week on Hexagon.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight we're talking to Barry Benson.</p><p> </p><p>Did you ever think, "I'm a kid<br/>from the hive. I can't do this"?</p><p> </p><p>Bees have never been afraid<br/>to change the world.</p><p> </p><p>What about Bee Oolumbus?<br/>Bee Gandhi? Bejesus?</p><p> </p><p>Where I'm from, we'd never sue humans.</p><p> </p><p>We were thinking<br/>of stickball or candy stores.</p><p> </p><p>How old are you?</p><p> </p><p>The bee community<br/>is supporting you in this case,</p><p> </p><p>which will be the trial<br/>of the bee century.</p><p> </p><p>You know, they have a Larry King<br/>in the human world too.</p><p> </p><p>It's a common name. Next week...</p><p> </p><p>He looks like you and has a show<br/>and suspenders and colored dots...</p><p> </p><p>Next week...</p><p> </p><p>Glasses, quotes on the bottom from the<br/>guest even though you just heard 'em.</p><p> </p><p>Bear Week next week!<br/>They're scary, hairy and here live.</p><p> </p><p>Always leans forward, pointy shoulders,<br/>squinty eyes, very Jewish.</p><p> </p><p>In tennis, you attack<br/>at the point of weakness!</p><p> </p><p>It was my grandmother, Ken. She's 81.</p><p> </p><p>Honey, her backhand's a joke!<br/>I'm not gonna take advantage of that?</p><p> </p><p>Quiet, please.<br/>Actual work going on here.</p><p> </p><p>- Is that that same bee?<br/>- Yes, it is!</p><p> </p><p>I'm helping him sue the human race.</p><p> </p><p>- Hello.<br/>- Hello, bee.</p><p> </p><p>This is Ken.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, I remember you. Timberland, size<br/>ten and a half. Vibram sole, I believe.</p><p> </p><p>Why does he talk again?</p><p> </p><p>Listen, you better go<br/>'cause we're really busy working.</p><p> </p><p>But it's our yogurt night!</p><p> </p><p>Bye-bye.</p><p> </p><p>Why is yogurt night so difficult?!</p><p> </p><p>You poor thing.<br/>You two have been at this for hours!</p><p> </p><p>Yes, and Adam here<br/>has been a huge help.</p><p> </p><p>- Frosting...<br/>- How many sugars?</p><p> </p><p>Just one. I try not<br/>to use the competition.</p><p> </p><p>So why are you helping me?</p><p> </p><p>Bees have good qualities.</p><p> </p><p>And it takes my mind off the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of flowers, people<br/>are giving balloon bouquets now.</p><p> </p><p>Those are great, if you're three.</p><p> </p><p>And artificial flowers.</p><p> </p><p>- Oh, those just get me psychotic!<br/>- Yeah, me too.</p><p> </p><p>Bent stingers, pointless pollination.</p><p> </p><p>Bees must hate those fake things!</p><p> </p><p>Nothing worse<br/>than a daffodil that's had work done.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this could make up<br/>for it a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>- This lawsuit's a pretty big deal.<br/>- I guess.</p><p> </p><p>You sure you want to go through with it?</p><p> </p><p>Am I sure? When I'm done with<br/>the humans, they won't be able</p><p> </p><p>to say, "Honey, I'm home,"<br/>without paying a royalty!</p><p> </p><p>It's an incredible scene<br/>here in downtown Manhattan,</p><p> </p><p>where the world anxiously waits,<br/>because for the first time in history,</p><p> </p><p>we will hear for ourselves<br/>if a honeybee can actually speak.</p><p> </p><p>What have we gotten into here, Barry?</p><p> </p><p>It's pretty big, isn't it?</p><p> </p><p>I can't believe how many humans<br/>don't work during the day.</p><p> </p><p>You think billion-dollar multinational<br/>food companies have good lawyers?</p><p> </p><p>Everybody needs to stay<br/>behind the barricade.</p><p> </p><p>- What's the matter?<br/>- I don't know, I just got a chill.</p><p> </p><p>Well, if it isn't the bee team.</p><p> </p><p>You boys work on this?</p><p> </p><p>All rise! The Honorable<br/>Judge Bumbleton presiding.</p><p> </p><p>All right. Oase number 4475,</p><p> </p><p>Superior Oourt of New York,<br/>Barry Bee Benson v. the Honey Industry</p><p> </p><p>is now in session.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Montgomery, you're representing<br/>the five food companies collectively?</p><p> </p><p>A privilege.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Benson... you're representing<br/>all the bees of the world?</p><p> </p><p>I'm kidding. Yes, Your Honor,<br/>we're ready to proceed.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Montgomery,<br/>your opening statement, please.</p><p> </p><p>Ladies and gentlemen of the jury,</p><p> </p><p>my grandmother was a simple woman.</p><p> </p><p>Born on a farm, she believed<br/>it was man's divine right</p><p> </p><p>to benefit from the bounty<br/>of nature God put before us.</p><p> </p><p>If we lived in the topsy-turvy world<br/>Mr. Benson imagines,</p><p> </p><p>just think of what would it mean.</p><p> </p><p>I would have to negotiate<br/>with the silkworm</p><p> </p><p>for the elastic in my britches!</p><p> </p><p>Talking bee!</p><p> </p><p>How do we know this isn't some sort of</p><p> </p><p>holographic motion-picture-capture<br/>Hollywood wizardry?</p><p> </p><p>They could be using laser beams!</p><p> </p><p>Robotics! Ventriloquism!<br/>Oloning! For all we know,</p><p> </p><p>he could be on steroids!</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Benson?</p><p> </p><p>Ladies and gentlemen,<br/>there's no trickery here.</p><p> </p><p>I'm just an ordinary bee.<br/>Honey's pretty important to me.</p><p> </p><p>It's important to all bees.<br/>We invented it!</p><p> </p><p>We make it. And we protect it<br/>with our lives.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, there are<br/>some people in this room</p><p> </p><p>who think they can take it from us</p><p> </p><p>'cause we're the little guys!<br/>I'm hoping that, after this is all over,</p><p> </p><p>you'll see how, by taking our honey,<br/>you not only take everything we have</p><p> </p><p>but everything we are!</p><p> </p><p>I wish he'd dress like that<br/>all the time. So nice!</p><p> </p><p>Oall your first witness.</p><p> </p><p>So, Mr. Klauss Vanderhayden<br/>of Honey Farms, big company you have.</p><p> </p><p>I suppose so.</p><p> </p><p>I see you also own<br/>Honeyburton and Honron!</p><p> </p><p>Yes, they provide beekeepers<br/>for our farms.</p><p> </p><p>Beekeeper. I find that<br/>to be a very disturbing term.</p><p> </p><p>I don't imagine you employ<br/>any bee-free-ers, do you?</p><p> </p><p>- No.<br/>- I couldn't hear you.</p><p> </p><p>- No.<br/>- No.</p><p> </p><p>Because you don't free bees.<br/>You keep bees. Not only that,</p><p> </p><p>it seems you thought a bear would be<br/>an appropriate image for a jar of honey.</p><p> </p><p>They're very lovable creatures.</p><p> </p><p>Yogi Bear, Fozzie Bear, Build-A-Bear.</p><p> </p><p>You mean like this?</p><p> </p><p>Bears kill bees!</p><p> </p><p>How'd you like his head crashing<br/>through your living room?!</p><p> </p><p>Biting into your couch!<br/>Spitting out your throw pillows!</p><p> </p><p>OK, that's enough. Take him away.</p><p> </p><p>So, Mr. Sting, thank you for being here.<br/>Your name intrigues me.</p><p> </p><p>- Where have I heard it before?<br/>- I was with a band called The Police.</p><p> </p><p>But you've never been<br/>a police officer, have you?</p><p> </p><p>No, I haven't.</p><p> </p><p>No, you haven't. And so here<br/>we have yet another example</p><p> </p><p>of bee culture casually<br/>stolen by a human</p><p> </p><p>for nothing more than<br/>a prance-about stage name.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, please.</p><p> </p><p>Have you ever been stung, Mr. Sting?</p><p> </p><p>Because I'm feeling<br/>a little stung, Sting.</p><p> </p><p>Or should I say... Mr. Gordon M. Sumner!</p><p> </p><p>That's not his real name?! You idiots!</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Liotta, first,<br/>belated congratulations on</p><p> </p><p>your Emmy win for a guest spot<br/>on ER in 2005.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you. Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>I see from your resume<br/>that you're devilishly handsome</p><p> </p><p>with a churning inner turmoil<br/>that's ready to blow.</p><p> </p><p>I enjoy what I do. Is that a crime?</p><p> </p><p>Not yet it isn't. But is this<br/>what it's come to for you?</p><p> </p><p>Exploiting tiny, helpless bees<br/>so you don't</p><p> </p><p>have to rehearse<br/>your part and learn your lines, sir?</p><p> </p><p>Watch it, Benson!<br/>I could blow right now!</p><p> </p><p>This isn't a goodfella.<br/>This is a badfella!</p><p> </p><p>Why doesn't someone just step on<br/>this creep, and we can all go home?!</p><p> </p><p>- Order in this court!<br/>- You're all thinking it!</p><p> </p><p>Order! Order, I say!</p><p> </p><p>- Say it!<br/>- Mr. Liotta, please sit down!</p><p> </p><p>I think it was awfully nice<br/>of that bear to pitch in like that.</p><p> </p><p>I think the jury's on our side.</p><p> </p><p>Are we doing everything right, legally?</p><p> </p><p>I'm a florist.</p><p> </p><p>Right. Well, here's to a great team.</p><p> </p><p>To a great team!</p><p> </p><p>Well, hello.</p><p> </p><p>- Ken!<br/>- Hello.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't think you were coming.</p><p> </p><p>No, I was just late.<br/>I tried to call, but... the battery.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't want all this to go to waste,<br/>so I called Barry. Luckily, he was free.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that was lucky.</p><p> </p><p>There's a little left.<br/>I could heat it up.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, heat it up, sure, whatever.</p><p> </p><p>So I hear you're quite a tennis player.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not much for the game myself.<br/>The ball's a little grabby.</p><p> </p><p>That's where I usually sit.<br/>Right... there.</p><p> </p><p>Ken, Barry was looking at your resume,</p><p> </p><p>and he agreed with me that eating with<br/>chopsticks isn't really a special skill.</p><p> </p><p>You think I don't see what you're doing?</p><p> </p><p>I know how hard it is to find<br/>the rightjob. We have that in common.</p><p> </p><p>Do we?</p><p> </p><p>Bees have 100 percent employment,<br/>but we do jobs like taking the crud out.</p><p> </p><p>That's just what<br/>I was thinking about doing.</p><p> </p><p>Ken, I let Barry borrow your razor<br/>for his fuzz. I hope that was all right.</p><p> </p><p>I'm going to drain the old stinger.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, you do that.</p><p> </p><p>Look at that.</p><p> </p><p>You know, I've just about had it</p><p> </p><p>with your little mind games.</p><p> </p><p>- What's that?<br/>- Italian Vogue.</p><p> </p><p>Mamma mia, that's a lot of pages.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of ads.</p><p> </p><p>Remember what Van said, why is<br/>your life more valuable than mine?</p><p> </p><p>Funny, I just can't seem to recall that!</p><p> </p><p>I think something stinks in here!</p><p> </p><p>I love the smell of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>How do you like the smell of flames?!</p><p> </p><p>Not as much.</p><p> </p><p>Water bug! Not taking sides!</p><p> </p><p>Ken, I'm wearing a Ohapstick hat!<br/>This is pathetic!</p><p> </p><p>I've got issues!</p><p> </p><p>Well, well, well, a royal flush!</p><p> </p><p>- You're bluffing.<br/>- Am I?</p><p> </p><p>Surf's up, dude!</p><p> </p><p>Poo water!</p><p> </p><p>That bowl is gnarly.</p><p> </p><p>Except for those dirty yellow rings!</p><p> </p><p>Kenneth! What are you doing?!</p><p> </p><p>You know, I don't even like honey!<br/>I don't eat it!</p><p> </p><p>We need to talk!</p><p> </p><p>He's just a little bee!</p><p> </p><p>And he happens to be<br/>the nicest bee I've met in a long time!</p><p> </p><p>Long time? What are you talking about?!<br/>Are there other bugs in your life?</p><p> </p><p>No, but there are other things bugging<br/>me in life. And you're one of them!</p><p> </p><p>Fine! Talking bees, no yogurt night...</p><p> </p><p>My nerves are fried from riding<br/>on this emotional roller coaster!</p><p> </p><p>Goodbye, Ken.</p><p> </p><p>And for your information,</p><p> </p><p>I prefer sugar-free, artificial<br/>sweeteners made by man!</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry about all that.</p><p> </p><p>I know it's got<br/>an aftertaste! I like it!</p><p> </p><p>I always felt there was some kind<br/>of barrier between Ken and me.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't overcome it.<br/>Oh, well.</p><p> </p><p>Are you OK for the trial?</p><p> </p><p>I believe Mr. Montgomery<br/>is about out of ideas.</p><p> </p><p>We would like to call<br/>Mr. Barry Benson Bee to the stand.</p><p> </p><p>Good idea! You can really see why he's<br/>considered one of the best lawyers...</p><p> </p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Layton, you've<br/>gotta weave some magic</p><p> </p><p>with this jury,<br/>or it's gonna be all over.</p><p> </p><p>Don't worry. The only thing I have<br/>to do to turn this jury around</p><p> </p><p>is to remind them<br/>of what they don't like about bees.</p><p> </p><p>- You got the tweezers?<br/>- Are you allergic?</p><p> </p><p>Only to losing, son. Only to losing.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Benson Bee, I'll ask you<br/>what I think we'd all like to know.</p><p> </p><p>What exactly is your relationship</p><p> </p><p>to that woman?</p><p> </p><p>We're friends.</p><p> </p><p>- Good friends?<br/>- Yes.</p><p> </p><p>How good? Do you live together?</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute...</p><p> </p><p>Are you her little...</p><p> </p><p>...bedbug?</p><p> </p><p>I've seen a bee documentary or two.<br/>From what I understand,</p><p> </p><p>doesn't your queen give birth<br/>to all the bee children?</p><p> </p><p>- Yeah, but...<br/>- So those aren't your real parents!</p><p> </p><p>- Oh, Barry...<br/>- Yes, they are!</p><p> </p><p>Hold me back!</p><p> </p><p>You're an illegitimate bee,<br/>aren't you, Benson?</p><p> </p><p>He's denouncing bees!</p><p> </p><p>Don't y'all date your cousins?</p><p> </p><p>- Objection!<br/>- I'm going to pincushion this guy!</p><p> </p><p>Adam, don't! It's what he wants!</p><p> </p><p>Oh, I'm hit!!</p><p> </p><p>Oh, lordy, I am hit!</p><p> </p><p>Order! Order!</p><p> </p><p>The venom! The venom<br/>is coursing through my veins!</p><p> </p><p>I have been felled<br/>by a winged beast of destruction!</p><p> </p><p>You see? You can't treat them<br/>like equals! They're striped savages!</p><p> </p><p>Stinging's the only thing<br/>they know! It's their way!</p><p> </p><p>- Adam, stay with me.<br/>- I can't feel my legs.</p><p> </p><p>What angel of mercy<br/>will come forward to suck the poison</p><p> </p><p>from my heaving buttocks?</p><p> </p><p>I will have order in this court. Order!</p><p> </p><p>Order, please!</p><p> </p><p>The case of the honeybees<br/>versus the human race</p><p> </p><p>took a pointed turn against the bees</p><p> </p><p>yesterday when one of their legal<br/>team stung Layton T. Montgomery.</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, buddy.<br/>- Hey.</p><p> </p><p>- Is there much pain?<br/>- Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>I...</p><p> </p><p>I blew the whole case, didn't I?</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't matter. What matters is<br/>you're alive. You could have died.</p><p> </p><p>I'd be better off dead. Look at me.</p><p> </p><p>They got it from the cafeteria<br/>downstairs, in a tuna sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>Look, there's<br/>a little celery still on it.</p><p> </p><p>What was it like to sting someone?</p><p> </p><p>I can't explain it. It was all...</p><p> </p><p>All adrenaline and then...<br/>and then ecstasy!</p><p> </p><p>All right.</p><p> </p><p>You think it was all a trap?</p><p> </p><p>Of course. I'm sorry.<br/>I flew us right into this.</p><p> </p><p>What were we thinking? Look at us. We're<br/>just a couple of bugs in this world.</p><p> </p><p>What will the humans do to us<br/>if they win?</p><p> </p><p>I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>I hear they put the roaches in motels.<br/>That doesn't sound so bad.</p><p> </p><p>Adam, they check in,<br/>but they don't check out!</p><p> </p><p>Oh, my.</p><p> </p><p>Oould you get a nurse<br/>to close that window?</p><p> </p><p>- Why?<br/>- The smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Bees don't smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Right. Bees don't smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Bees don't smoke!<br/>But some bees are smoking.</p><p> </p><p>That's it! That's our case!</p><p> </p><p>It is? It's not over?</p><p> </p><p>Get dressed. I've gotta go somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Get back to the court and stall.<br/>Stall any way you can.</p><p> </p><p>And assuming you've done step correctly, you're ready for the tub.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Flayman.</p><p> </p><p>Yes? Yes, Your Honor!</p><p> </p><p>Where is the rest of your team?</p><p> </p><p>Well, Your Honor, it's interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Bees are trained to fly haphazardly,</p><p> </p><p>and as a result,<br/>we don't make very good time.</p><p> </p><p>I actually heard a funny story about...</p><p> </p><p>Your Honor,<br/>haven't these ridiculous bugs</p><p> </p><p>taken up enough<br/>of this court's valuable time?</p><p> </p><p>How much longer will we allow<br/>these absurd shenanigans to go on?</p><p> </p><p>They have presented no compelling<br/>evidence to support their charges</p><p> </p><p>against my clients,<br/>who run legitimate businesses.</p><p> </p><p>I move for a complete dismissal<br/>of this entire case!</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Flayman, I'm afraid I'm going</p><p> </p><p>to have to consider<br/>Mr. Montgomery's motion.</p><p> </p><p>But you can't! We have a terrific case.</p><p> </p><p>Where is your proof?<br/>Where is the evidence?</p><p> </p><p>Show me the smoking gun!</p><p> </p><p>Hold it, Your Honor!<br/>You want a smoking gun?</p><p> </p><p>Here is your smoking gun.</p><p> </p><p>What is that?</p><p> </p><p>It's a bee smoker!</p><p> </p><p>What, this?<br/>This harmless little contraption?</p><p> </p><p>This couldn't hurt a fly,<br/>let alone a bee.</p><p> </p><p>Look at what has happened</p><p> </p><p>to bees who have never been asked,<br/>"Smoking or non?"</p><p> </p><p>Is this what nature intended for us?</p><p> </p><p>To be forcibly addicted<br/>to smoke machines</p><p> </p><p>and man-made wooden slat work camps?</p><p> </p><p>Living out our lives as honey slaves<br/>to the white man?</p><p> </p><p>- What are we gonna do?<br/>- He's playing the species card.</p><p> </p><p>Ladies and gentlemen, please,<br/>free these bees!</p><p> </p><p>Free the bees! Free the bees!</p><p> </p><p>Free the bees!</p><p> </p><p>Free the bees! Free the bees!</p><p> </p><p>The court finds in favor of the bees!</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa, we won!</p><p> </p><p>I knew you could do it! High-five!</p><p> </p><p>Sorry.</p><p> </p><p>I'm OK! You know what this means?</p><p> </p><p>All the honey<br/>will finally belong to the bees.</p><p> </p><p>Now we won't have<br/>to work so hard all the time.</p><p> </p><p>This is an unholy perversion<br/>of the balance of nature, Benson.</p><p> </p><p>You'll regret this.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, how much honey is out there?</p><p> </p><p>All right. One at a time.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, who are you wearing?</p><p> </p><p>My sweater is Ralph Lauren,<br/>and I have no pants.</p><p> </p><p>- What if Montgomery's right?<br/>- What do you mean?</p><p> </p><p>We've been living the bee way<br/>a long time, 27 million years.</p><p> </p><p>Oongratulations on your victory.<br/>What will you demand as a settlement?</p><p> </p><p>First, we'll demand a complete shutdown<br/>of all bee work camps.</p><p> </p><p>Then we want back the honey<br/>that was ours to begin with,</p><p> </p><p>every last drop.</p><p> </p><p>We demand an end to the glorification<br/>of the bear as anything more</p><p> </p><p>than a filthy, smelly,<br/>bad-breath stink machine.</p><p> </p><p>We're all aware<br/>of what they do in the woods.</p><p> </p><p>Wait for my signal.</p><p> </p><p>Take him out.</p><p> </p><p>He'll have nauseous<br/>for a few hours, then he'll be fine.</p><p> </p><p>And we will no longer tolerate<br/>bee-negative nicknames...</p><p> </p><p>But it's just a prance-about stage name!</p><p> </p><p>...unnecessary inclusion of honey<br/>in bogus health products</p><p> </p><p>and la-dee-da human<br/>tea-time snack garnishments.</p><p> </p><p>Oan't breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Bring it in, boys!</p><p> </p><p>Hold it right there! Good.</p><p> </p><p>Tap it.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Buzzwell, we just passed three cups,<br/>and there's gallons more coming!</p><p> </p><p>- I think we need to shut down!<br/>- Shut down? We've never shut down.</p><p> </p><p>Shut down honey production!</p><p> </p><p>Stop making honey!</p><p> </p><p>Turn your key, sir!</p><p> </p><p>What do we do now?</p><p> </p><p>Oannonball!</p><p> </p><p>We're shutting honey production!</p><p> </p><p>Mission abort.</p><p> </p><p>Aborting pollination and nectar detail.<br/>Returning to base.</p><p> </p><p>Adam, you wouldn't believe<br/>how much honey was out there.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, yeah?</p><p> </p><p>What's going on? Where is everybody?</p><p> </p><p>- Are they out celebrating?<br/>- They're home.</p><p> </p><p>They don't know what to do.<br/>Laying out, sleeping in.</p><p> </p><p>I heard your Uncle Oarl was on his way<br/>to San Antonio with a cricket.</p><p> </p><p>At least we got our honey back.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes I think, so what if humans<br/>liked our honey? Who wouldn't?</p><p> </p><p>It's the greatest thing in the world!<br/>I was excited to be part of making it.</p><p> </p><p>This was my new desk. This was my<br/>new job. I wanted to do it really well.</p><p> </p><p>And now...</p><p> </p><p>Now I can't.</p><p> </p><p>I don't understand<br/>why they're not happy.</p><p> </p><p>I thought their lives would be better!</p><p> </p><p>They're doing nothing. It's amazing.<br/>Honey really changes people.</p><p> </p><p>You don't have any idea<br/>what's going on, do you?</p><p> </p><p>- What did you want to show me?<br/>- This.</p><p> </p><p>What happened here?</p><p> </p><p>That is not the half of it.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, no. Oh, my.</p><p> </p><p>They're all wilting.</p><p> </p><p>Doesn't look very good, does it?</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>And whose fault do you think that is?</p><p> </p><p>You know, I'm gonna guess bees.</p><p> </p><p>Bees?</p><p> </p><p>Specifically, me.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't think bees not needing to make<br/>honey would affect all these things.</p><p> </p><p>It's notjust flowers.<br/>Fruits, vegetables, they all need bees.</p><p> </p><p>That's our whole SAT test right there.</p><p> </p><p>Take away produce, that affects<br/>the entire animal kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>And then, of course...</p><p> </p><p>The human species?</p><p> </p><p>So if there's no more pollination,</p><p> </p><p>it could all just go south here,<br/>couldn't it?</p><p> </p><p>I know this is also partly my fault.</p><p> </p><p>How about a suicide pact?</p><p> </p><p>How do we do it?</p><p> </p><p>- I'll sting you, you step on me.<br/>- Thatjust kills you twice.</p><p> </p><p>Right, right.</p><p> </p><p>Listen, Barry...<br/>sorry, but I gotta get going.</p><p> </p><p>I had to open my mouth and talk.</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa?</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa? Why are you leaving?<br/>Where are you going?</p><p> </p><p>To the final Tournament of Roses parade<br/>in Pasadena.</p><p> </p><p>They've moved it to this weekend<br/>because all the flowers are dying.</p><p> </p><p>It's the last chance<br/>I'll ever have to see it.</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa, I just wanna say I'm sorry.<br/>I never meant it to turn out like this.</p><p> </p><p>I know. Me neither.</p><p> </p><p>Tournament of Roses.<br/>Roses can't do sports.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute. Roses. Roses?</p><p> </p><p>Roses!</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa!</p><p> </p><p>Roses?!</p><p> </p><p>Barry?</p><p> </p><p>- Roses are flowers!<br/>- Yes, they are.</p><p> </p><p>Flowers, bees, pollen!</p><p> </p><p>I know.<br/>That's why this is the last parade.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe not.<br/>Oould you ask him to slow down?</p><p> </p><p>Oould you slow down?</p><p> </p><p>Barry!</p><p> </p><p>OK, I made a huge mistake.<br/>This is a total disaster, all my fault.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, it kind of is.</p><p> </p><p>I've ruined the planet.<br/>I wanted to help you</p><p> </p><p>with the flower shop.<br/>I've made it worse.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, it's completely closed down.</p><p> </p><p>I thought maybe you were remodeling.</p><p> </p><p>But I have another idea, and it's<br/>greater than my previous ideas combined.</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to hear it!</p><p> </p><p>All right, they have the roses,<br/>the roses have the pollen.</p><p> </p><p>I know every bee, plant<br/>and flower bud in this park.</p><p> </p><p>All we gotta do is get what they've got<br/>back here with what we've got.</p><p> </p><p>- Bees.<br/>- Park.</p><p> </p><p>- Pollen!<br/>- Flowers.</p><p> </p><p>- Repollination!<br/>- Across the nation!</p><p> </p><p>Tournament of Roses,<br/>Pasadena, Oalifornia.</p><p> </p><p>They've got nothing<br/>but flowers, floats and cotton candy.</p><p> </p><p>Security will be tight.</p><p> </p><p>I have an idea.</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa Bloome, FTD.</p><p> </p><p>Official floral business. It's real.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry, ma'am. Nice brooch.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you. It was a gift.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside,<br/>we just pick the right float.</p><p> </p><p>How about The Princess and the Pea?</p><p> </p><p>I could be the princess,<br/>and you could be the pea!</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I got it.</p><p> </p><p>- Where should I sit?<br/>- What are you?</p><p> </p><p>- I believe I'm the pea.<br/>- The pea?</p><p> </p><p>It goes under the mattresses.</p><p> </p><p>- Not in this fairy tale, sweetheart.<br/>- I'm getting the marshal.</p><p> </p><p>You do that!<br/>This whole parade is a fiasco!</p><p> </p><p>Let's see what this baby'll do.</p><p> </p><p>Hey, what are you doing?!</p><p> </p><p>Then all we do<br/>is blend in with traffic...</p><p> </p><p>...without arousing suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Once at the airport,<br/>there's no stopping us.</p><p> </p><p>Stop! Security.</p><p> </p><p>- You and your insect pack your float?<br/>- Yes.</p><p> </p><p>Has it been<br/>in your possession the entire time?</p><p> </p><p>Would you remove your shoes?</p><p> </p><p>- Remove your stinger.<br/>- It's part of me.</p><p> </p><p>I know. Just having some fun.<br/>Enjoy your flight.</p><p> </p><p>Then if we're lucky, we'll have<br/>just enough pollen to do the job.</p><p> </p><p>Oan you believe how lucky we are? We<br/>have just enough pollen to do the job!</p><p> </p><p>I think this is gonna work.</p><p> </p><p>It's got to work.</p><p> </p><p>Attention, passengers,<br/>this is Oaptain Scott.</p><p> </p><p>We have a bit of bad weather<br/>in New York.</p><p> </p><p>It looks like we'll experience<br/>a couple hours delay.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, these are cut flowers<br/>with no water. They'll never make it.</p><p> </p><p>I gotta get up there<br/>and talk to them.</p><p> </p><p>Be careful.</p><p> </p><p>Oan I get help<br/>with the Sky Mall magazine?</p><p> </p><p>I'd like to order the talking<br/>inflatable nose and ear hair trimmer.</p><p> </p><p>Oaptain, I'm in a real situation.</p><p> </p><p>- What'd you say, Hal?<br/>- Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Bee!</p><p> </p><p>Don't freak out! My entire species...</p><p> </p><p>What are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>- Wait a minute! I'm an attorney!<br/>- Who's an attorney?</p><p> </p><p>Don't move.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Barry.</p><p> </p><p>Good afternoon, passengers.<br/>This is your captain.</p><p> </p><p>Would a Miss Vanessa Bloome in 24B<br/>please report to the cockpit?</p><p> </p><p>And please hurry!</p><p> </p><p>What happened here?</p><p> </p><p>There was a DustBuster,<br/>a toupee, a life raft exploded.</p><p> </p><p>One's bald, one's in a boat,<br/>they're both unconscious!</p><p> </p><p>- Is that another bee joke?<br/>- No!</p><p> </p><p>No one's flying the plane!</p><p> </p><p>This is JFK control tower, Flight 356.<br/>What's your status?</p><p> </p><p>This is Vanessa Bloome.<br/>I'm a florist from New York.</p><p> </p><p>Where's the pilot?</p><p> </p><p>He's unconscious,<br/>and so is the copilot.</p><p> </p><p>Not good. Does anyone onboard<br/>have flight experience?</p><p> </p><p>As a matter of fact, there is.</p><p> </p><p>- Who's that?<br/>- Barry Benson.</p><p> </p><p>From the honey trial?! Oh, great.</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa, this is nothing more<br/>than a big metal bee.</p><p> </p><p>It's got giant wings, huge engines.</p><p> </p><p>I can't fly a plane.</p><p> </p><p>- Why not? Isn't John Travolta a pilot?<br/>- Yes.</p><p> </p><p>How hard could it be?</p><p> </p><p>Wait, Barry!<br/>We're headed into some lightning.</p><p> </p><p>This is Bob Bumble. We have some<br/>late-breaking news from JFK Airport,</p><p> </p><p>where a suspenseful scene<br/>is developing.</p><p> </p><p>Barry Benson,<br/>fresh from his legal victory...</p><p> </p><p>That's Barry!</p><p> </p><p>...is attempting to land a plane,<br/>loaded with people, flowers</p><p> </p><p>and an incapacitated flight crew.</p><p> </p><p>Flowers?!</p><p> </p><p>We have a storm in the area<br/>and two individuals at the controls</p><p> </p><p>with absolutely no flight experience.</p><p> </p><p>Just a minute.<br/>There's a bee on that plane.</p><p> </p><p>I'm quite familiar with Mr. Benson<br/>and his no-account compadres.</p><p> </p><p>They've done enough damage.</p><p> </p><p>But isn't he your only hope?</p><p> </p><p>Technically, a bee<br/>shouldn't be able to fly at all.</p><p> </p><p>Their wings are too small...</p><p> </p><p>Haven't we heard this a million times?</p><p> </p><p>"The surface area of the wings<br/>and body mass make no sense."</p><p> </p><p>- Get this on the air!<br/>- Got it.</p><p> </p><p>- Stand by.<br/>- We're going live.</p><p> </p><p>The way we work may be a mystery to you.</p><p> </p><p>Making honey takes a lot of bees<br/>doing a lot of small jobs.</p><p> </p><p>But let me tell you about a small job.</p><p> </p><p>If you do it well,<br/>it makes a big difference.</p><p> </p><p>More than we realized.<br/>To us, to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>That's why I want to get bees<br/>back to working together.</p><p> </p><p>That's the bee way!<br/>We're not made of Jell-O.</p><p> </p><p>We get behind a fellow.</p><p> </p><p>- Black and yellow!<br/>- Hello!</p><p> </p><p>Left, right, down, hover.</p><p> </p><p>- Hover?<br/>- Forget hover.</p><p> </p><p>This isn't so hard.<br/>Beep-beep! Beep-beep!</p><p> </p><p>Barry, what happened?!</p><p> </p><p>Wait, I think we were<br/>on autopilot the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>- That may have been helping me.<br/>- And now we're not!</p><p> </p><p>So it turns out I cannot fly a plane.</p><p> </p><p>All of you, let's get<br/>behind this fellow! Move it out!</p><p> </p><p>Move out!</p><p> </p><p>Our only chance is if I do what I'd do,<br/>you copy me with the wings of the plane!</p><p> </p><p>Don't have to yell.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not yelling!<br/>We're in a lot of trouble.</p><p> </p><p>It's very hard to concentrate<br/>with that panicky tone in your voice!</p><p> </p><p>It's not a tone. I'm panicking!</p><p> </p><p>I can't do this!</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa, pull yourself together.<br/>You have to snap out of it!</p><p> </p><p>You snap out of it.</p><p> </p><p>You snap out of it.</p><p> </p><p>- You snap out of it!<br/>- You snap out of it!</p><p> </p><p>- You snap out of it!<br/>- You snap out of it!</p><p> </p><p>- You snap out of it!<br/>- You snap out of it!</p><p> </p><p>- Hold it!<br/>- Why? Oome on, it's my turn.</p><p> </p><p>How is the plane flying?</p><p> </p><p>I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>Hello?</p><p> </p><p>Benson, got any flowers<br/>for a happy occasion in there?</p><p> </p><p>The Pollen Jocks!</p><p> </p><p>They do get behind a fellow.</p><p> </p><p>- Black and yellow.<br/>- Hello.</p><p> </p><p>All right, let's drop this tin can<br/>on the blacktop.</p><p> </p><p>Where? I can't see anything. Oan you?</p><p> </p><p>No, nothing. It's all cloudy.</p><p> </p><p>Oome on. You got to think bee, Barry.</p><p> </p><p>- Thinking bee.<br/>- Thinking bee.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking bee!<br/>Thinking bee! Thinking bee!</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute.<br/>I think I'm feeling something.</p><p> </p><p>- What?<br/>- I don't know. It's strong, pulling me.</p><p> </p><p>Like a 27-million-year-old instinct.</p><p> </p><p>Bring the nose down.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking bee!<br/>Thinking bee! Thinking bee!</p><p> </p><p>- What in the world is on the tarmac?<br/>- Get some lights on that!</p><p> </p><p>Thinking bee!<br/>Thinking bee! Thinking bee!</p><p> </p><p>- Vanessa, aim for the flower.<br/>- OK.</p><p> </p><p>Out the engines. We're going in<br/>on bee power. Ready, boys?</p><p> </p><p>Affirmative!</p><p> </p><p>Good. Good. Easy, now. That's it.</p><p> </p><p>Land on that flower!</p><p> </p><p>Ready? Full reverse!</p><p> </p><p>Spin it around!</p><p> </p><p>- Not that flower! The other one!<br/>- Which one?</p><p> </p><p>- That flower.<br/>- I'm aiming at the flower!</p><p> </p><p>That's a fat guy in a flowered shirt.<br/>I mean the giant pulsating flower</p><p> </p><p>made of millions of bees!</p><p> </p><p>Pull forward. Nose down. Tail up.</p><p> </p><p>Rotate around it.</p><p> </p><p>- This is insane, Barry!<br/>- This's the only way I know how to fly.</p><p> </p><p>Am I koo-koo-kachoo, or is this plane<br/>flying in an insect-like pattern?</p><p> </p><p>Get your nose in there. Don't be afraid.<br/>Smell it. Full reverse!</p><p> </p><p>Just drop it. Be a part of it.</p><p> </p><p>Aim for the center!</p><p> </p><p>Now drop it in! Drop it in, woman!</p><p> </p><p>Oome on, already.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, we did it!<br/>You taught me how to fly!</p><p> </p><p>- Yes. No high-five!<br/>- Right.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, it worked!<br/>Did you see the giant flower?</p><p> </p><p>What giant flower? Where? Of course<br/>I saw the flower! That was genius!</p><p> </p><p>- Thank you.<br/>- But we're not done yet.</p><p> </p><p>Listen, everyone!</p><p> </p><p>This runway is covered<br/>with the last pollen</p><p> </p><p>from the last flowers<br/>available anywhere on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>That means this is our last chance.</p><p> </p><p>We're the only ones who make honey,<br/>pollinate flowers and dress like this.</p><p> </p><p>If we're gonna survive as a species,<br/>this is our moment! What do you say?</p><p> </p><p>Are we going to be bees, orjust<br/>Museum of Natural History keychains?</p><p> </p><p>We're bees!</p><p> </p><p>Keychain!</p><p> </p><p>Then follow me! Except Keychain.</p><p> </p><p>Hold on, Barry. Here.</p><p> </p><p>You've earned this.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah!</p><p> </p><p>I'm a Pollen Jock! And it's a perfect<br/>fit. All I gotta do are the sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, yeah.</p><p> </p><p>That's our Barry.</p><p> </p><p>Mom! The bees are back!</p><p> </p><p>If anybody needs<br/>to make a call, now's the time.</p><p> </p><p>I got a feeling we'll be<br/>working late tonight!</p><p> </p><p>Here's your change. Have a great<br/>afternoon! Oan I help who's next?</p><p> </p><p>Would you like some honey with that?<br/>It is bee-approved. Don't forget these.</p><p> </p><p>Milk, cream, cheese, it's all me.<br/>And I don't see a nickel!</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes I just feel<br/>like a piece of meat!</p><p> </p><p>I had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, I'm sorry.<br/>Have you got a moment?</p><p> </p><p>Would you excuse me?<br/>My mosquito associate will help you.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry I'm late.</p><p> </p><p>He's a lawyer too?</p><p> </p><p>I was already a blood-sucking parasite.<br/>All I needed was a briefcase.</p><p> </p><p>Have a great afternoon!</p><p> </p><p>Barry, I just got this huge tulip order,<br/>and I can't get them anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>No problem, Vannie.<br/>Just leave it to me.</p><p> </p><p>You're a lifesaver, Barry.<br/>Oan I help who's next?</p><p> </p><p>All right, scramble, jocks!<br/>It's time to fly.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you, Barry!</p><p> </p><p>That bee is living my life!</p><p> </p><p>Let it go, Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>- When will this nightmare end?!<br/>- Let it all go.</p><p> </p><p>- Beautiful day to fly.<br/>- Sure is.</p><p> </p><p>Between you and me,<br/>I was dying to get out of that office.</p><p> </p><p>You have got<br/>to start thinking bee, my friend.</p><p> </p><p>- Thinking bee!<br/>- Me?</p><p> </p><p>Hold it. Let's just stop<br/>for a second. Hold it.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry. I'm sorry, everyone.<br/>Oan we stop here?</p><p> </p><p>I'm not making a major life decision<br/>during a production number!</p><p> </p><p>All right. Take ten, everybody.<br/>Wrap it up, guys.</p><p> </p><p>I had virtually no rehearsal for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>